Elements,Magic and Aliens
by Shadow Wing 22
Summary: When the main characters and major side characters of Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, Ninjago, and Once Upon a Time get transported to the world of Equestria with their enemies in tow how will they react to the other people with hero complexes
1. Chapter 1

Portal to Equestria

"What are they Spacemen?" questioned Mutt. "Interdimensional beings in point of fact." Answered Oxly "Welcome back Ox!" Exclaimed Indy. Just then they heard a noise come from above them and they looked up. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Exclaimed Marion, Indy's First wife. Oxly responded with, "A portal, a pathway to another dimension!" "Don't think we wan-". But Indy was cut off as a rock crushed the exit.

Then the portal started to suck every one up. They started getting sucked up first was; 1st was Short Round, 2nd was Mutt Williams, 3rd was Mac, 4th was Marion Williams, 5th was Sallah, 6th was Willie Scott, 7th was Elsa Schneider, 8th was Indiana Jones, 9th was Herald Oxly, 10th was Marcus Brody, And last was Henry Jones Sr.

Once they were all in the portal they began to change into Unicorns, pegasi, and Earth ponies. Elsa turned into a grey pegasus with a blond mane & tail with the Nazi symbol on her flank.

Willie turned into a royal blue earth pony with a blond mane & tail with a music note on her flank.

Marion turned into a red and white unicorn with a brown mane & tail with a gold coin on her flank.

Short Round turned into a grey unicorn with a black mane & tail with no mark on his flank while on his head was his Yankees cap.

Indy became a brown unicorn with a brown mane & tail with his whip and fedora on his flank while he kept his fedora, whip & brown jacket.

Henry Jones Sr. became a grey unicorn with a grey mane & tail with a leather bound book and the Holy Grail on his flank and he kept his glasses & hat.

Marcus turned into a grey unicorn with a grey mane & tail with a book on his flank. Sallah became a tan earth pony with a black mane & tail with a fez on his flank and head.

Mutt became a blue unicorn with a brown mane & tail and a wrench on his flank, he also had on his black leather jacket with a wrench and switch blade in his pockets.

Mac became a dirty blond unicorn with an equally dirty blond mane & tail with a gold coin and mask on his flank.

Oxly became a maroon colored unicorn with the crystal skull on his flank.

* * *

Meanwhile on the destinies bounty we find our heroes of Ninjago.

As the Kunoichi and ninja were training with their senseis, Wu and Misako. Their portal to Vorton opened but while it was still blue it had little sparks of power sparking around it. They all silently agreed and ran to the portal and jumped in.

1st Lloyd became a golden winged unicorn with a blond mane & tail and a green tornado on his flank.2nd Cole turned into a black earth pony with a black mane & tail and a rock behind a golden scythe on his flank. 3rd Kai turned into a red unicorn with a spikey brown mane & tail with a fire behind a golden sword on his flank. 4th Jay turned into a blue pegasus with a dark brown mane & tail with a lightning bolt behind a pair on golden nunchucks on his flank. 5th Zane turned into a snow white pegasus with a platinum blond mane & tail with a snow flake behind two golden shurikins on his flank. 6th Wu turned into a white winged unicorn with a white beard & tail with a golden tornado on his flank and his straw hat on his head and his staff. 7th Misako turned into a grey unicorn with wings a grey mane & tail with a grey tornado on her flank. 8th Brisa turned into a baby blue pegasus with an auburn mane & tail with leaves blowing in the wind on her flank. 9th Reyna turned into a green earth pony with a brown mane & tail with a wreath of flowers and leaves on her flank. 10th Nya turned into a blue unicorn with short black mane & tail with a drop of water behind a katana. 11th Zoe turned into a pink winged unicorn with a dark blond mane & tail with a light pink tornado on her flank. 12th Astra turned into a bright yellow unicorn with a blond mane & tail and a ball of light on her flank. (Astra-Light, Nya-Water, Brisa-Wind, Jay-Lightning, Cole-Earth, Misako-?, Zoe-Life, Reyna-Nature, Zane-Ice, Kai-Fire, Lloyd-Power, Sensei-Creation)

* * *

Meanwhile as all the fairy tale characters were fleeing from their home of Story Brooke…

The portal to Dunbroch started to act up and grew 10 times its size and started to suck everyone up (only main characters are listed in the portal) while this was happening the remains of the defeated villains were brought along with them and were brought back to life such as: Peter Pan, The Black Fairy, Ingrid, Cora as well as Baelfire. Every one ended up in either Ponyville, Canterlot, or the Crystal Empire. The ones who ended up in canterlot are Zelena, Snow White, Charming (David), Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Regina Mills, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Red, Granny, Baelfire, Robin, Hook, and The Blue Fairy.

On the way there they also began to change. 1st Snow became a pure white winged unicorn with a black as coal mane & tail with a dove wearing a crown on her flank. 2nd Charming became a brown winged unicorn with a brown mane & tail with a sword on his flank. 3rd Emma became a white winged unicorn with a blond mane & tail with a red leather jacket and on her flank was a crown. 4th Zelena turned into a green unicorn with a red/brown mane & tail with a winged monkey and green smoke on her flank. 5th Henry turned into a brown winged unicorn with a brown mane & tail with a story book on his flank. 6th Regina turned into a purple unicorn with a black mane & tail with a bloody crown and purple smoke on her flank. 7th Rumple turned into a dark brown unicorn with a brown mane & tail with red smoke and a piece of golden straw on his flank. 8th Belle turned into a yellow winged unicorn with a brown mane & tail with a book on her flank. 9th Red turned into a grey earth pony with an auburn mane & tail with the shadow of a wolf howling at the moon in the background on her flank. 10th Granny also turned into a grey earth pony with a grey mane & tail with a crossbow on her flank. 11th Balefire turned into a light brown earth pony with a mask on his flank. 12th Robin turned into a pink unicorn foal with an auburn mane & tail but she didn't have a symbol/mark on her flank. 13th Hook turned into a black earth pony with a black mane & tail with a hook on his flank. Last Blue turned into a blue winged unicorn with a brown mane and tail with her wand with blue sparkles on her flank.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry where attempting to contain a spell that Ron had cast but were failing. Harry and Hermione were panicking, but the spell seemed to dissolve. "What… (pant)… happened Mione?" Harry asked. "I don't know it looks to of dissolved but," "But what?" Ron asked. "But it doesn't feel like it." Finished Hermione "What do you mean, doesn't feel like it, how can you feel a spell?" Inquired Ron. "Some witch's and wizard's can feel magic, when I found out I could, I told both of you at dinner but you where to busy stuffing your face like normal Ronald." "We should tell the professors and other students who stayed over the Christmas holi-"

Harry was cut off as what felt like a magic induced earthquake. After they got up from the floor they ran to the great hall where lunch was happening. "Potter, Weasley, Granger what's happening?!" Professor McGonagall asked after getting up from falling down.

"We don't know prof-"

Hermione was cut off as the castle shook again and the pendulum's face started to spin and turn blue as it started to suck up all the professors along with all the students there which were all part of "Dumbledore's Army" The students were; Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jorden, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Padma & Parvati Patil, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley. The Teachers that were sucked in where; McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Grubbly-Plank, Hooch, Pince, Sinestra, Slughorn, Trelawney, and Snape. Like with all the characters from Story Brooke they got sent to either Canterlot, Ponyville, or The Crystal Empire.

The ones who got sent to Canterlot were; McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Flitwick, Trelawney, Slughorn, Hooch, and Sprout. McGonagall turned into an emerald green unicorn with a brown but greying mane & tail with a black/brown tabby cat on her flank. Harry turned into a tan winged unicorn with an untamable black mane & tail with a Golden Snitch and the Deathly Hollows mark on his flank. Hermione also turned into a tan unicorn with a frizzy brown mane & tail with a book on her flank. Ron turned into an orange unicorn with a red mane & tail with a chocolate frog on his flank. Luna turned into a blue unicorn with a slightly less then platinum blond mane & tail with a mark on her flank so complicated it would give you a head ach trying to figure it out. Neville turned into green unicorn with a brown mane & tail with a sapling on his flank. Ginny turned into an orange unicorn with a red mane & tail with a broom on her flank. Flitwick turned into a small grey unicorn with a grey mane & tail with sparkles on his flank. Trelawney turned into a blue unicorn with a brown/blonde mane & tail with a crystal ball on her flank. Slughorn turned into a light brown unicorn with a grey mane & tail with a bubbling cauldron on his flank. Hooch turned into a grey pegasus with a grey mane & tail with a broom on her flank. Sprout turned into a sort of yellow-white (Parchment) colored unicorn with a grey mane & tail with a plant on her flank.

All the transformations were extremely painful.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

In Canterlot (Luna P.O.V.)

Princess Luna was reading a book while getting ready for night court when she felt 4 different ripples of magic each feeling extraordinarily different which meant- "(Gasp) I have to tell Tia immediately!" Since it was just after twilight Lunas' power was at its height and Celestias' was at its low so she was more sensitive to it even though Celestia probably felt it because of how strong it was. Luna ran to the courtroom to tell Celestia, while she was running she sent a message to Night and Cadence to come to Canterlot immediately along with Shining Armor and Flurry Heart. When Luna got to the courtroom/throne room she saw that the nobles where all clearing out. When she went into the throne room she saw that 4 different parts of the wall where shaking and getting sucked into 4 different colored portals a parchment colored one a red one a purple one and a black one.

Out of the Parchment one came 11 ponies most of them where unicorns and one pegasus with two earth ponies. Out of the red one came four Alicorns, two earth ponies, three unicorns, and three pegasi. Out of the purple one came five Alicorns, four unicorns, and four earth ponies. Out of the black portal came an Alicorn, ten unicorns, and a pegasus. After all the ponies were through the portals closed up. After all that Cadence appeared in a flash holding her foal and touching her husband's shoulder. Immediately after she appeared the ponies where taken to the infirmary.

Harry P.O.V.

Somewhere between 2-3 A.M.

My head was pounding and I heard voices a little way off, I looked around for my glasses and my wand. My body felt weird but I couldn't see so I tried to cast a wandless accio spell and felt them fly onto my face immediately everything cleared up and the first thing I saw was that instead of the normal human body i was used to i was now a pegasus.

I was starting to freak out so I looked around and found a bunch of unicorns, a couple pegasi with a few regular ponies and saw some winged unicorns and figured I was one of them since I felt a small weight on my head and I had wings. All the other ponies started to stir and wake up there was a bunch of "Where am I?" and "What happened?", with a frantic "Where's my baby!". I heard four set of hooves and saw four winged unicorns one black, one pink, one white, and one dark blue. The dark blue one yelled. "EVERONE!" my head felt like it was going to explode for a second.

Night Star's P.O.V.

"Allow us to explain, each of you were all brought from four different worlds and or realities for reasons we don't know. Now let us introduce ourselves my name is Prince Night Star, prince of stars, this is Princess Celestia, Princess of the sun, this is Princess Luna, princess of the Moon, and this last one is Princess Cadence, Princess of Love.

Since all of you aren't used to being a pony we realize that it will take some time for you to get used to walking like one, but from what we understand it is a bit like your version of crawling. Now, we were able to find out each of your names each of us will say a name and if you personally know them please follow them to their princess or myself. Emma Swan." I said and as a white alicorn mare (Emma) with a blonde mane and tail with a crown cutie mark and a jacket of an unknown material made her way over a brown alicorn colt (Henry) with a brown mane and tail with a storybook cutie mark, another white alicorn mare (Snow White) with a black mane and tail with a dove on her flank, a brown alicorn stallion (David/Charming) with a brown mane and tail with a sword on his flank, a yellow alicorn mare (Belle) with a brown mane and tail with a book cutie mark, a black earth pony stallion (Hook) with a black mane and tail with a hook cutie mark, a brown earth pony (Baelfire) stallion with a brown mane and tail with a mask cutie mark, a purple unicorn (Regina) with a black mane and tail with a purple smoke and bloody heart cutie mark 'don't want to know what her talent is', a Emerald green unicorn (Zelena) with an auburn mane and tail with a light green smoke with a strange winged creature as her cutie mark and she was holding a pink unicorn foal (Robin) on her back with an auburn mane and tail but no cutie mark, a grey earth pony(Red) with a brown mane and tail with the shadow of a wolf howling at the moon as her cutie mark and was wearing a red cape, another grey earth pony (Granny) with a grey mane and tail with a crossbow cutie mark, and a brown unicorn stallion (Rumpelstiltskin) with a brown mane and tail with a red smoke and a piece of golden straw cutie mark, and a blue alicorn (The Blue Fairy) with a brown mane and tail with a bunch of sparkles with some kind of stick on her flank.

"Now if you will all follow me." I lead them to a room where I could work with them on how to use their magic, wings, and strength as well as introduce them to customs and what they are because when Luna looked into their dreams she saw that they weren't ponies. When we got to the training room I split them into different groups; alicorns, unicorn, and the earth ponies. I started with the alicorns.

"Do any of you know what you are specifically?" They all looked at themselves uncertainly but all shook their heads no, except the blue alicorn. "Well you all are alicorns which means that you were born into royalty and if you weren't I'm unsure why you would be, but as it is you all are royalty here as well and I know that you aren't technically ponies you don't know how to use your magic like this or fly so I will be teaching you how to use your magic, fly, and your exceptionally superior strength."

"But I thought all magic comes with a price?" The little brown colt asked.

"Oh, you're from that world, (sigh) yes their magic comes with a price the only price of our magic is that it takes energy and concentration. Also we do not have dark magic here, Dark One but you are still the Dark One so, I think that I'll hang on to this." I said as I pulled out the Dark One dagger.

"So before we begin I would like you all to introduce yourselves because I only know Emma's name and I'm sure some of you don't recagnize each other, let's start with the alicorns, then the unicorns, and end with the earth ponies." After everyone was done introducing themselves I noticed that there was a lot of love from them all eccept a few, and that there was also alot of hostility between Rumplestiltskin and everyone else. "There is also the matter of your names, we will have to give you new ones since we don't know how long you will be here or if you will ever return, but we will deal with that later."

"So to start ourselves off we'll be starting with the levitation spell." I said as I summoned roughly twenty small stones. "Now to use the levitation spell you need to focus on the stone, in your mind's eye picture the stone lifting up, unicorns you are to do the same." I got an immediate reaction from Belle, Henry, Regina, Rumple, Emma, Zelena and Blue. "Oh before I forget after you were all taken to the infirmary these items appeared on your bedside table Henry." I said as I took out; Henry's Book, Ink, and Pen.

Back With the princess' (Luna's P.O.V)

After Night left I said my assigned name "Lloyd Garmadon." When I said that a golden alicorn stallion with a blond mane and tail with a green tornado Cutie Mark (Lloyd) came forward along with a grey alicorn mare with a grey mane and tail with a grey tornado Cutie Mark (Misako), a white alicorn with a white beard and tail with a golden tornado Cutie Mark with a straw hat on his head (Wu), a red unicorn stallion with a brown mane and tail with a golden sword behind a flame on his flank (Kai), a black earth pony stallion with a black mane and tail with a golden scythe behind a rock as his Cutie Mark (Cole), a blue Pegasus stallion with a brown mane and tail with golden nunchucks getting hit with lightning as his Cutie Mark (Jay), a white Pegasus stallion with a platinum blond mane and tail with two golden shurikins in front of a snowflake as his Cutie Mark (Zane), a pink alicorn mare with a dark blond mane and tail with a pink tornado Cutie Mark (Zoe), a baby blue Pegasus mare with an auburn mane and tail with leaves blowing in the wind as her Cutie Mark (Brisa), a green earth pony mare with a brown mane and tail and her Cutie Mark was a wreath of flowers (Reyna), a dark blue unicorn with a short mane and tail with a katana behind a drop of water as her Cutie Mark (Nya), and a bright yellow unicorn mare with a blond mane and tail with the Sun as her Cutie mark (Astra).

After all of them gathered around me I lead them to the second training room and gave them the same speech as Night. "Now these items all appeared next to your beds." I said as I pulled out the Golden weapons, a staff, and the elemental blades after I pulled them all out the ninja gasped. "What?" I asked. "No mortal can handle all of their power at once." Wu explained "so?" I asked. "So how are you still alive?" Lloyd asked "Oh well "A" I'm technically not handling them and "B" I'm immortal." I explained as I gave each of them their respective weapons.

I then summoned fifteen small stones, fifteen medium stones, and fifteen large stones and told the unicorns and alicorns to focus on them and imagine it lifting off the ground and got an immediate reaction from Lloyd, Wu, and Misako. "Very good now try a larger stone and then all three if you can lift the largest while I work with the earth ponies and pegasi.

Back with Celestia and Cadence (Cadence P.O.V.)

After Luna left with all of her group I started to collect my group starting with "Indiana Jones" instead of them coming one at a time they started walking to me at once so I couldn't really observe them, but once they all got to me I lead them to the third training room which gave me a chance to observe them and figure out who's who and see that none of them where alicorns so when we got to the training room I realized that I would have to alter the speech some. "You all know what you are correct?" They looked themselves over and some shook their head "no" and some nodded their head "yes". For the ones who shook their head no I explained.

"You all are the three main types of ponies in Equestria; earth ponies, unicorns and the one pegasus. Now my job is to teach you magic, how to fly, and your great strength. So will you please separate into the different types? After you have finished separating please say your name for anyone who might not recognize you and to make sure I know who's who."

After they were done separating the lone Pegasus introduced herself as "Elsa Schneider".

After she introduced herself I gestured to the two earth ponies who introduced themselves as "Sallah and Willie." And last where the unicorns who introduced themselves. After all was said and done there was happiness all around. _"Cough"_ They all looked at me.

"Now that you all know who's who I'm going to give you all the things that appeared on your bedside table while you were asleep." I said as I gave a strange old chalice and an old book to Henry Jones Sr. Next I pulled out a shrunken gold box with intricate designs and resized it (Marion and Indy "Gasp!") I floated it over to Marion who looked at it warily. Third I pulled out five strange stones and floated them over to Willie. Last I floated out a crystal skull and after examining it floated it over to Oxly.

"Since you all seem to have a strong connection to all of these objects would you mind explaining them to me?" And so they told me the stories of how each of them came into contact with each of the objects before them which I learned where called The Ark of the Covenant, The Holy Grail, The five Sankara Stones, and The Crystal Skull. I also took special interest in that Indiana was in all the stories.

(Celestia P.O.V.)

After Cadence left everyone else came to me and I asked "Do you all know Harry Potter?" when they all nodded I lead them to the last training room. While we were walking I noticed there was only one alicorn so I would have to improvise. After we got to the training room I gave esentually a combined version of the two speaches. "Now would you all please introduce yourselves so I can get to know you before I give you all the iterms that appeared next to you while you where asleep." After they all introduced them selves all of the younger unicorns greated the alicorn with happiness and worry as well as most of the older ponies.

"Now that everyone who's here has introduced themselves it is time I give you what appeared while you where asleep." I told them as pulled out a little glass top, a stone and cloak as well as a contained ball of magic and floated them all over to the alicorn stallion who introduced himself as Harry. A book I translated and read while they were asleep over to the tan unicorn mare, Hermione if I remember right, a crystal ball over to the blue unicorn mare with a strawberry blonde mane, I beleive she said her name was Professor Sybill Trelawney.

"Now will all the unicorns walk over there and the pegasus and alicorn to the other side please." After they were done I started to explain "Each of you will be learning to use your magic while you two," I pointed my gold slipper covered hoof at Harry and the Madam Hooch," I will teach how to fly, but first I will be teaching everyone else the levitation spell."

1 Hour Ago

'I should send a letter to Twilight, right. I can only hope that she doesn't wake everypony up in the middle of the night and that she doesn't freak out and panic.'

My Dearest Twilight Sparkle;

I have something that requires in Canterlot your attention as well as your friends with the help of: Derpy Hooves, Dr. Whooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Please come at your earliest convenience

P.S. Bring spike with you.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh-Herk,Hic, BUUUUUUURRP." Spike got a rude awakening when the letter from Princess Celestia arrived. A muffled "Arrrrg!" sounded through spikes room as he woke up. "I thought she said she would stop sending letters to Twilight in the middle of the night." Spike softly exclaimed as he started to read the letter after he was done reading he went to get Twilight "Hey Twilight the Princess sent-huh?"

"Guh-O is the abbreviation of oxygen Ms. teacher lady (yawn)zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Twilight reasponded with a sleepy slur.

"Nevermind it's only 1:30 (yawn) I'll tell you after breakfast.

8:30

Spike got up and made breakfast like normal, grass pancakes with apple juice. "Morning Spike, thanks for making breakfast.

"No problem Twilight, oh by the way the princess sent a letter last night, but before you freak out don't worry it's just a letter requesting our friends and a few more citizens of ponyville presence at the _earliest convenience_ , I even have it here since I knew you'd want to read it no matter what I said." Spike told Twilight. Without saying anything she snatched the letter out of spike's claw with her magic and frantically read it.

"Spike why didn't you wake me up!?" Twilight exclaimed in his face.

"I didn't beca-herk BUUUUUUURRRP." Spike was interupted when he receiveed another letter from Celestia. Spike grabbed the letter before Twilight could and read its contence out loud for Twilight so she would hopefully stop panicking. "Dear Spike, this is a continuatoin of last night's letter, it would seem that a few more names have come to mind that would be helpful in this matter such as Starlight Glimmer, Zecora, Nurse Redheart, and if at all possible Sunset Shimmer."

After Twilight snapped out of her momentary shock she had set out to find her friends with instructions to Spike to gather all the other ponies, Zecora, and Sunset. Spike made sure that Twilight ate breakfast.

Sunset Shimmers's P.O.V.

Canterlot High courtyard

I was the first one here for band practice, though it was Saturday principal Celestia has given us access to the band room. "Huh-oh a message from princess Twilight?" I said as I took out my magic book. It was then that everyone else showed up.

"Ooo, is that a message from princess Twilight?" Rarity asked when she saw the book out.

"Not exacly Rarity, it's from Spike." I responded.

"Well what's it say?" Rainbow asked.

"It says my presence is requested in Canterlot?" I told them. We then say a flash from what was left of the Wondercolt statue meaning that someone came through. We saw it was a little purple and green dog who we recognized as Spike though Twilight recognized him for a different reason, that was when I realized that while Twilight knew about Princess Twilight she didn't know about dragon Spike. Before she went over I told her that that spike was a dragon not her dog. I then went over to the disoriented dragon turned dog.

"Hey Spike I just got your message and was about to come through." I told him.

"Okay great, I just came through to make sure the portal was working." Spike told me.

"Great let's get going, bye girls I'll be back soon." I then started walking towards the portal and just as I was steping in I heard running footsteps and yells, but I was to far into the portal to stop and turn around then the world became a swirling vortex of colors.

* * *

After I was out of the portal and my disorientation cleared up I heard a multitude of groans. I stood up, turned around and saw a bunch of ponies that I quickly recognized.

"Girls?!" I exclaimed in shock.

They all looked towards me when they heard my voice. Then their eyes widened when they saw I wasn't a human anymore but a unicorn. Then they all looked at them selves and started screaming though two of them where screaming for different reasons then the others. I heard them all exclaim something differnet.

Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were just screaming out of fear. Twilight was trying to figure out how this happened if her unintelligible science talk was anything to go by. Pinkie Pie was just screaming in happiness. While Rainbow was screaming something about her wings.

I was able to cast a silencing spell on all of them but it was harder then I remember which ment I was out of practice. After a while they all realized that no sound was coming out of their mouths. Once they did I undid the spell. "Now will someone please tell me why you all are here and not back at the school?"

"Well, when I saw you going into the portal with Spike I thought we could come with you so I grabbed Fluttershy and Rarity's arms and started running torwards the portal then Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack followed, probably to try and stop us." Pinkie explained to me in her normal bubbly manner, it was then I noticed that they all still had clothes on with saddle bags instead of backpacks.

"(Sigh), fine girls since you're here you might as well stay, but before we do anything I need to teach you how to walk as a pony. Spike can you go ge- Spike?, Spike?, uuh have you girls seen spike since we came out of the portal?" I asked them but they all shook their head no except Pinkie who just kept smiling like nothing was wrong. I then remembered that Pinkie's hair had its own little pocket that could hold almost anything. So I trotted over to Pinkie stuck my hoof in her mane and felt around. It took me about two or three minutes till I felt something and pulled it out.

"(Gasp), Thanks (gasp) Sunset, it was (gasp) getting kinda hard (gasp) to breath in there." Spike thanked after he saw who had helped him.

"No problem Spike, now sice I'm going to be busy why dont you go finish your job, how long d'you think that will take by the way?" I responded

"I'm not sure sunset, best estimate is an hour to three." Spike answered "Twilight should be back by then."

"Alright thanks Spike, I'll be here teaching them how to walk and use magic." I said as I turned to face the girls who where struggling to stand up with the exception being Pinkie to noone's surprise, she was just walking around exploring the library.

Spike P.O.V.

Five minutes later

'Alright time to go find everypony else.' I thought to myself as I pulled out a list with all the ponies I needed to find starting with Zecora. Luckily for me it was the time of month when she was in town for supplies. So I set of for the market place in hopes of finding her and anypony else who might be there. On my way there I actually ran into four of them all at once it was Derpy, The Docter, Octavia, and Vinyl. They were all at the ponyville cafe having lunch. After I told them that their presence was requested in Canterlot they agreed to meet at the castle after they were done with lunch.

When I got to the market place I saw Zecora getting ready to leave. "Hey Zecora, wait up!" I yelled out to her.

"Who is looking for me, ah it is young Spike I see." Zecora responded in her signature way.

"Zecora, princess Celestia has asked that you help her with an issue that has come up in canterlot." I told the zebra. "Can you wait at the castle till we leave?"

"Of course I will wait at your pad, I just need to put these away before they go bad." Zecora answered then started to walk towards the Everfree Forest.

'So now I have to goto Ponyville Hospital for Nurse Redheart and look around town for Lyra and Bob Bon, that shouldn't take to much longer.' I thought to myself as I started walking to the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later

As I walked into Ponyville Hospital I looked around and saw that Nurse Redheart wasn't at the reception desk, instead it was an earth pony by the name of Nurse Snowheart. "Excuse me, Nurse Snowheart?"

"Hm, oh, hello Spike." she responded once she looked over the desk. "What did you need?" she asked

"I need to talk to Nurse Redheart, do you know where she is?" I asked

"Well, her shift ends in about fifteen minutes, though you're welcome to wait here." Nurse Snowheart answered

Sunset Shimmer P.O.V.

They all had a pretty good grasp on how to walk and trot, so now I was taeching Rarity and Twilight how to do the Levitation spell using a few books that were lying around. Since about half an hour after Spike left there's been talking in the room next to us, and since all of them were getting the hang of what I tasked them to do, I decided to check it out. After I walked out of the library I saw a hallway and heard the vioces to the right. I looked and saw a bunch of ponies in a room with seven high back crystal chairs surrounding a map of Equestria that was also made of crystals. I recognized three of them but decided to wait until spike got back to go over there. I also needed to continue helping the girls adjust while I can.

Spike P.O.V.

It's been fifteen minutes and I was about to go ask Nurse Snowheart if I could go look for her, but just as I was about to get up and ask her Nurse Redheart came out of the side door that had the words employee lounge on it. "Nurse Redheart!" I called out.

She stopped and looked in my direction. "Hi Spike, did you need something from me?" She asked

"Sort of," I told her, " I need you to wait at the castle for me to get there, I'll tell you why when I get back, now if you'll excuse me I need to go find Lyra and Bon Bon, bye." I got all that out in one breath and dashed out of the hospital leaving a dust cloud in my wake.

Once I was back in the main part of Ponyville all I had to do was look around to find them. They were just hanging out around town. I ran up to them and told them the same thing I told Nurse Readheart and asked them to follow me to the castle. when we got there we saw Nurse Redheart walking up the steps. When we got to the door I opened it to let them in and instructed them to go to the Map Room and wait there. As they went to the Map Room I went to the Library to get Sunset and the human girls, and all this only took me an hour and a half.

Sunset Shimmer P.O.V.

Just as I was about to check if Spike was back yet he came in and told us to follow him, so we did. He led us to the room where I saw those ponies talking earlier. After we walked in and everypony noticed us they fell silent when they saw who was behind me. It was then I saw who was sitting in the crystal thrones from before.

There was just this huge akward silence before both versions of the girls slowly went over to each other with the exception being both Twilight's. They quietly examined each other, then pony Rarity looked to princess Twilight and asked, "Twilight would you be a dear and explain this please?!" she started calmly then finished in rushed panic, I'm pretty sure that her voice went up an octave or two.

"Well, the mirror world is exacly that, a mirror, there is a human version of all of us ponies. Though instead of being drinking and legal age, they're still in school and the human versions of you girls happen to be my friends there to, this is also why you couldn't come with me though since no negative reprocusion happened it should be fine, eh-hehe." Twilight rushed out nervously. It was then that we heard three very familiar screams, but when the ponies looked at the three fillies, they were looking around confused.

"Wait a second, didn't that come from the library?" I asked. Then Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack, all dashed away to the library. When the rest of us got there we saw three little fillies, one with camo cargo shorts, one with a blouse and a skirt, with the last one wearing jeans. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash rushed over to the three fillies and started checking them over.

"Hey Twilight, maybe you should deactivate the portal?" I heard Spike say.


	4. Chapter 4

**I realise a lot of you probably won't like what I did with the Blue Fairy and the adding of the charecters and worlds so if enough peaple dont want a world to stay or a specific charecter then I'll find a way to right them out.**

* * *

Night Star P.O.V.

Royal Gardens

Three hours later

This was beyond frustrating and concerning. Twilight had sent a letter that when Zecora got to the castle she had in tow a couple of ponies and then Cadence gets a letter from Sunburst that fifteen ponies appeared after she left. Twilight was on her way and would be here in about an hour. Cadence teleported back to the empire and would be back in a half-hour at most, and then Thorax would be here by noon tomorrow. There was the task of figuring out which pony went with which world, who the villains are, preparing for at least one more portal, and then we still have to rename all of them villain or not.

I felt a two waves of magic and saw a light blue portal and a bright yellow portal open up. Out of the light blue one came fourty-six earth ponies, twelve pegasi, thirty-three unicorns, thirty-two alicorns, three giant breezie, and two changelings. Out of the yellow one came three unicorns, five earth ponies, three pegasi, and a dragon. I sighed and levetated them all to the infirmary. Even though I was an alicorn lifting fifty-one earth ponies, fifteen pegasi, thirty-six unicorns, thirty-two alicorns, three giant breezies, two changelings, and a dragon put a lot of strain on my magic.

As I was getting to the infirmary some of them started to come to, those I found out their names, out of the yellow portal I learned that their names were Valerie Frizzle, Fiona Frizzle, and Lizzy "Liz" Frizzle. Out of the light blue portal I learned that their names were Mew, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Raichu alola, Clefable, Clefairy, Vulpix, Vulpix alola, Ninetails alola, Ponyta, Rapidash, Chansey, Lapras, Ditto, Articuno, Eevee, Sylveon, Xerneas, Diancie, Primarina, Rockruff, Cosmog, Magearna, Furret, Blissey, Suicune, Celebi, Gardevoir, Lunatone, Solrock, Milotic, Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Uxie, Mesprite, Azelf, Arceus, Moewstic M, Meowstic F, Spring Deerling, and Winter Sawsbuck. I noticed how after they all said their names they said something else after it like Normal, Fairy, or Psychic and that most said Fairy or Psychic.

When we got to the infirmary I told them that they had to stay in the infirmary for the time being and left to go find The Blue Fairy. When I found her she was on a balcony overlooking ponyville and the greenary surrounding the town. She looked like she was deep in thought, though I knew that she knew I was here.

"Everything has changed so much since I was here last." she murmured to me. "Last I was here Luna was just born. Their mother was a friend of mine, before they were born she traveled to the Enchanted Forrest and became a fairy, like me. We became friends, she even brought me back here for a few years but I had to go back home because I'd tampered with so many worlds by accedent, all these worlds are just some that I visited and each one thinks I'm dead. Even as a pony and older then when I left I recognized at least one pony from each world, Harry Potter I was his mother and the same with Indiana, Kai, and Nia, and the time in their worlds past the same in both my world but in this world time passes differently than the world I was in. 30 years there was nearly 1287 years at least here. Now all this, coming back with nearly the whole town and all these other realities and worlds, I'm not sure how long I can keep this secret or if I should keep it.

I stayed silent for a moment then told her "I don't think you can but when you tell them you should ease them into it instead of just telling them, but how did the older ones not recognize you?" I asked after realizing that there were older ponies that would recognize her.

"In all the worlds I still had my magic and to avoid suspition I either claimed I was an orphan or I found a family willing to take me in and I changed their memories, as well as my appearence." she said while still looking out across the valley.

"I realise that this isn't the best time but, two more groups appeared, one group called themselves Pokemon while the other group had two ponies named Frizzle." I told her.

"In the Pokemon world I was a Legendary named Bluefi and with the Frizzles I helped them build the bus." she responded.I then felt Cadence teleport into the hall with the training rooms. "You should probobly go since princess Cadence just got back." I left her to her thoughts as I went to find Indiana, Harry, and Emma. When I found them they were at the castle kitchens looking for some food. "Hey guys," I got their attention, "some more people from your worlds showed up, d'you think you can come identify them for me?" I asked and they all agreed. When we got to training room one we all walked inside and saw roughly fifteen ponies talking with Cadence.

"Oh, there they are now." Cadence said when she saw us. After they saw us walk in they just stood there unsure of what to do so I told them." Would you all please line up single file next to each other, we need to figure out where to sort you." After they were done I told them to introduce themselves after the first one introduced herself as Ingrid, Emma and an ice blue alicorn wearing a dress made of a strange fabric rushed to her and tackled her in a hug.

We all just let them have their moment, I saw Cadence beaming at the display, showing that it was true love in some way. After about a minute I got their atention and told them we needed to get along. So when they were done the next the to indroduce herself was the ice blue alicorn, she called herself Elsa, causing a peach coloured earth pony wearing a dress with a light blue undershirt, a black overshirt with dark gold trim and a dark blue skirt with tulips on the hem to run at her. Before they could embrace I ask them all to wait until after everyone has been introduced to talk to everyone esle.

The earth pony introduced herself as Anna. After Anna was a plump dark orange unicorn mare with a dark orange mane/tail and a steaming pan as her cutie mark who introduced herself as Molly Weasley. Next was a light orange unicorn stallion with a light orange mane/tail with a wrench as a cutie mark named Aurther Weasley. After him was a white earth pony stallion with a grey mane/tail with a magnifying glass cutie mark introduced himself as Rene Belloq. I noticed how when he said his name Indiana looked shocked and uncomfortable. Then was a grey transparent earth pony stallion introduced himself as Sir Nicholas. After him was another grey transparent earth pony but a mare with straight brown hair wearing a simple dress who introcuced her self as Helena her were two orange unicorn stallions who smirked at each other and started talking in twin speak I was able to follow but the other weren't.

"Fred, George stop that! we are in a problem and can not aford to act like this!" Molly yelled at them and with how she was yelling at them it was easy to assume that she was their mother, even though the cout and mane coulor were a dead give away. When I looked at the next pony I had to do a doubletake when I saw what he was. He was a snow pony?! He introduced himself as Olaf and stated that he liked warm hugs.

Next was a white pegasus with some kind of grey uniform on, she had straight brown hair and carried a sword, she introduced herself as Irina Spalko. After her was a short pink unicorn with a short curly brown mane/tail and a black bow in her mane, her cutie mark was an elegent quill dripping red ink? She introduced herself as Dolores Jane Umbridge. I noticed that some of the ponies gave her a dirty look.

Next was a dark grey eath pony stallion with a light grey mane and tail wearing a baby blue suit, he introducede himself as Walter Donovan After her was the last two who also appeared to be twins, they bothwere a pink color with straight black manes and tails one had a crystal ball cutie mark and the other had an open book cutie mark. They introduced themselves as Parvati and Padma Patil.

After everyone was sorted and I found out who the villains were from Harry and Indiana, I asked Harry to teach the unicorns from his world and Emma to teach the unicorns from her world. I had to go welcome the ponies from ponyville, but I had to find Blue, McGonagall, and Marion. After I found them I told them, that a few more ponies where coming and if they were a villain to give me some kind of signal. When we went to go find them all they were in the throne room with Celestia trying to get answers but we all agree that we should wait until we knew noone else was coming to explain it to them, when we got there we saw four ponies when they turned around I sensed a tension fall on blue. When we walked up to them I saw Blue giving the black alicorn a dirty and fearful look. The bald black earth with the same cutie mark as Elsa Schneider but not faded like hers introduced himself as as Major Arnold Toht with an accent I couldn't place. I saw Marion give me her signal. After him was a baby blue unicorn mare with a light blonde mane/tail with the Fleur De Lis as her cutie mark introduced her self as Fleur Delacour. Noone gave me a signal so she wasn't a villian. A dark red unicorn mare with a dark brown mane/tail with a red heart cutie mark, who introduced herself as Cora. I saw Blue twitch but not give me the signal so I assumed that she was a former villian like luna. The last pony, a black alicorn mare with a dark brown mane/tail with a black wand cutie mark, introduced herself as Fiona. I saw Blue give her signal uncertainly and decided to talk to her about it later. When we were don it was almost ten at night so it was getting time for bed. I informed them of this and we all agreed to start fresh in the morning.


End file.
